Alpha
"If you think I will lose, then think again! Even if I do lose, I will still fight for this team and this world with all I have!" - Alpha Or "the names alpha got it remember that" - Alpha when he joined Summary stats aren't completely complete yet since I will add new feats every once a while Going to revamp or divide into something like a post time skip that I will used on some of my OC's if the second happen then sorry for anyone who do want the revamp Story One day a baby was born, but a stray bullet came through the window and killed the mother right as the baby came out. Although brought into life through tragedy, this baby would go on to be one of the greatest forces for good in the world, and that baby's name was Alpha. When Alpha was a boy, his family was poor, so poor in fact that they could barely afford clothes. He grew up in a bad part of town where people were often run over, shot, and occasionally, even shot at with building busting rockets, and this is the kind of place he was homeless. Alpha then got a job to help his family, but after returning "home" after his first day on the job, he found his family murdered. He decided to find the people that did it, and take revenge. After killing his family's murderers and rumors of his skills spread, he was offered a spot on the team, The Flaming Hunters. He joined his new teammates Zero, Joey Jones, and will lee to track down and take care of criminals all around the world. Personally Alpha is always calm and ready to take on his missions enthusiastically. He is the weakest out of his team, but is usually able to hold his own against the others, he once even beat a stronger teammate. He tends to come up with strategies for the team rather than using pure muscle to lead his team to victory. Battle Theme Blow Me Away (Halo 2) (When his team together or brings out his shot-machine rifle or for the second option blow me away your choice) Time to Say Goodbye (RWBY) Powers and Stats Tier: HIGH 7-C High 6-C (Boost) Name: Alpha Origin: OC (The FLAMING HUNTERS) Gender: Male Age: 20(when he join) 22 (when zero take down his father) 24 (When the team disbanded) 26 (boost) 43 (when he retired) ''' '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities:martial arts,low regeneration Attack Potency: HIGH Town level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Outran 20 lasers.) FTL (boost) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift and throw buildings.) CLASS T (boost) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Can kill normal people with one punch casually.) CLASS PJ (boost) Durability: Island level (Survived an explosion that blew up an island.) Universe Level (boost) Stamina: High (Ran for an entire day without tiring.) One Week (boost) Range: Average sniper rifle range Standard Equipment: Bow and arrow Rocket Launcher: Capable of destroying a building M60 Mac-11 Smith & Wesson model 66 AA-12 Beretta 92FS A jetpack that brought him across a town 1,000 feet in one second Sword: '''Can cut metal like paper and bedrock like better '''Machine Gun: '''Strong enough to shoot a normal person into nothing after a barrage of fire '''Two Pistols: can have bullets that can freeze enemies limbs and bullets that can slow the opponent speed and have bullets that can bring him 5,000 yards forward after a round and can shoot though buildings can also the type of bullet can be use in a machine gun but he uses the ice bullet in machine guns. He uses between ice bullet,air bullet,and time bullet Bombs: '''Could destroy a city block. Insane bomb: a bomb that can make a person go insane after a bit EMP Bomb: that disabled anything that use electricity and can up close to his opponents can electric discharge that hurt the opponent '''Smoke Bombs Toxic Bombs: Can poison opponents. MAGIC SHIELD: a shield that protect him from magic attacks Fire Bombs Time Stopper Bomb: can stop time for 10 seconds and leaves his opponent defenseless. Black Hole Bomb: Pulls opponents toward it and damages them upon contact. Robot Bombs: They can move on their own and detonate themselves. Clone Bomb: Turns defeated foes into bombs mainly the 12% ghost dragon. SHIELD BOMB: they protect Alpha from hits but can only protect from one hit Energy drainer bomb: can make his enemies weaker Oil Tank Sniper Rifle Shotgun Rope: Used to swing around and get to long range Flamethrower Cannon A healing Drink can heal most of his heath have six of theses LIFE BOT: if he die in battle the bot will come and heal him back to full health and always bring 2 into battle A gadget that can make invisible and have invincibility for 10 seconds Shot-Machine Rifle: A combination between a shotgun, a machine gun and sniper rifle. It's as fast as a machine gun, the same range as a sniper rifle, and can shoot two bullet canisters at once like a double barrel shot gun, each bullet canister contains 500 bullets. It can demolish a multi-city block, so it's definitely his most powerful weapon. The only problem that it only has 10 bullet canisters, so it only has 5 shots of 1,000 bullets a piece. However, it can be reloaded very quickly Sword and shield:'shield and a sword kind of like raiden HF blade (MGS Vengeance) but the shield can make the sword bigger and more power 'Intelligence: Genius (Often tricks his opponent into causing their own demise.) Weaknesses: If fighting an opponent at the same level intelligence, then his tricks become hard to do. Can be knocked out. Weapons have limited ammunition. Can get cocky Still human. Can be knocked out. Every once in a while his plans can fail. Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' Making his opponent swallow a bomb, slashing them with his sword, then leaving them to explode. Uses oil to dump on opponents to increase his flamethrowers use. Use his guns to propel though the air and kicks his opponents though walls,buildings,etc Feats * Took on 1,000 cops and beat them in 30 seconds. * Handled being torture for a week. (boost) * builld the Shot-machine rife himself * Beat a version of his team from an alternate dimension. * Tricks people with average intelligence easily. * Can expertly shoot with his eyes closed. * Brought down an island with 200 punches. * After a villain turned Joey Jones evil, then after Joey transformed into his Ghost Dragon, Alpha was able to bring him down with the help of Will Lee and Zero, although Will did most of the work, Alpha only did about 12% of the work. * Is a expert at stealth * tank 5 hits from Zane universe bot before he was knockout (boost * Survived a island exploded * ran for a entire day * can kill a nomal person with one punch * can throw 50 punchs in 2 seconds * out ran 20 laser whitch means he must have noticed the laser and out ran it * was able to damage Zane nomal bot (boost) * Knows all pressure points * A expert at hand to hand combat and know all the same one as batman knows * Was able to destroy a monster that can destroy a town in one punch * Destroy 80 steel beams at faster than light speed (boost) * Was able to lift Mount Everest (boost) * Was able to survive a punch to the ground that was it able to destroy 3 streets * Knows how to work with any weapons easily * Was able to bring down a island with little effort (boost) * Was able to lift Mount Everest (boost) * Able to destroy a monster who can survive town level attacks (boost) '''Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive MatchesCategory:Original Character Category:Tier 7 Category:Armed to the teeth Category:Human Category:Martial Arts Category:Tier 6